


Through the Cracks

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank learns that a few flowers can mean the world to someone you love.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Through the Cracks

Frank had found the flowers growing in a crack of concrete next to an old brick building. He wasn’t sure what kind they were, but they had soft red petals and pretty yellow centers and he liked the way they looked. They were a beautiful thing in an ugly place and an ugly world, and Frank appreciated things like that. It was also how he saw Billy. 

Billy was very much a beautiful thing in an ugly world. He was thin and a few inches taller than Frank, so Frank was constantly looking up into his eyes. Those eyes mesmerized him like nothing else. Sometimes they were so dark, Frank felt like sinking into them. In just the right light, they shone almost golden at the edges. Billy was smart, talented at most everything, and could smooth talk any teacher. He wasn’t always the nicest and his tongue often turned sharp on other kids, but never Frank. Despite Frank’s big nose and intimidating stare, Billy didn’t find him frightening, but pleasant. The two had formed a bond almost as soon as they’d met. Nobody bothered them. If someone laid a hand on Billy, Frank made sure they never thought about it again. Billy was willing to face anyone that got in Frank’s face. The two were attached at the hip. 

But things weren’t always so rosy. Lately, Frank noticed how Billy’s normally neutral expression held a certain sadness. His eyes weren’t cold when they looked at everyone, they were weary, even when he looked at Frank. Frank had a feeling that he knew why. 

Billy’s life at home wasn’t a good one. His father had left shortly after Billy was born and his mom barely paid any attention at all. It was a wonder Billy had enough to eat and a roof over his head. He was often at Frank’s house for days and not just because of Frank, but also because he wanted to be anywhere but home. 

As Frank looked at those flowers shooting up from the concrete, he decided that he would take them to Billy. Maybe, just maybe, it would make him feel a little better. So, Frank carefully picked the flowers from their spot and headed off to school. 

He got there just early enough to leave the flowers on Billy’s desk, which happened to be the one directly in front of his. He then took his seat and waited for Billy to arrive. 

When he did, Frank could see the weight his best friend carried though Billy did everything to hide it. But, when Billy reached his desk, his expression changed. Frank saw a light come back into those eyes he loved so much, as Billy picked up the flowers and carefully examined them, his touch gentle as his fingertips brushed their petals. He then turned to Frank and the look on Frank’s face was all he needed to confirm who had given him the gift. 

Before Billy could say anything, the teacher entered and they had to sit down and be quiet. Billy looked slightly disappointed but did anyway. 

Frank watched the back of his head for a few long minutes before suddenly Billy turned and quickly dropped a folded piece of paper onto his desk, quick as can be, so the teacher wouldn’t notice. Frank swiftly grabbed it and unfolded it, making it look as though he were reading along with the teacher. Scrawled across the paper in neat, flowing handwriting was a few simple words. 

_ Thank you. Meet me in the old science room after?  _

Billy had signed the letter with his initials. 

Frank’s heart sped up at the implication. Every time he was alone with Billy, he felt his heart jump and his cheeks warm. He was smitten, to say the least. 

When their class ended, Frank followed Billy across the school to the old science room, closing the door behind them so they wouldn’t be bothered. Billy had taken the flowers and carefully pressed them in a book before placing it safely in his bag. But he wasn’t just here to say thank you again, no. He had something else he wanted to do. 

Frank’s heart nearly leaped from his chest when Billy pulled him in close and kissed him, sweet and slow. It was so good, Frank could still remember how his toes had curled in his shoes years later. 

Because that would be the first of many kisses the two boys shared over the years. They’d been in seventh grade that year. They would spend the rest of their time in school protecting each other and finding places to hide out where they could be alone and away from judgmental eyes. Frank could remember waking up from spending the night with Billy at his home, the other boy’s scent all over him. His mother would look at them a little closer when they came downstairs but she never said anything or tried to separate them. She loved both boys, having practically raised Billy as well as Frank, and always would. She would love them even more when they married.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Frank asked, giving Billy’s hand a squeeze.

“Yeah. I wanna do this. You know I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Billy opened the door to the tattoo shop and let Frank step inside before following him. 

Billy already knew what he wanted and it was easy to describe the look of the flowers to the tattoo artist. It wasn’t just any flowers those, Billy wanted those same flowers that Frank gave him all those years ago back in seventh grade. He’d kept the book he’d pressed them in and he looked at them often. He helped the artist sketch them perfectly and soon Billy was laying back, allowing the needle to ink across his collar bone, making the flower look at though it was sprouting from his skin. 

As Frank sat and watched the artist work on Billy, he pulled out an old piece of paper from his pocket, its edges worn and fraying from use. He opened it and looked at the words scrawled across the paper. When Billy was finished, Frank approached the artist. Billy watched with surprise in his eyes as Frank requested his own ink. His heart thumped a little faster as he realized the paper Frank was holding happened to be the little note he had written him after receiving the flowers now blooming from his skin.

When Frank sat down in the chair, Billy came over, taking the other man’s hand. “What are you doing, Frankie?”

“I want something from you too,” Frank said, offering a smile and lifting Billy’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “I love you.”

Billy swallowed and willed himself to keep himself in check. “I love you too.”

Billy watched as Frank let the artist ink out his initials in his own handwriting on his hip, right where the contour dipped, a place Billy loved to kiss when they were in bed. But it wasn’t just two simple letters, there were little red flowers growing in and around the letters themselves. It was beautiful and Billy couldn’t help loving it. 

As they walked home, Billy let Frank slip an arm around his waist and hold him close. He’d never been so happy or felt so complete. Whatever their future held, whatever came their way, both knew they would face it together, their love tattooed on their skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
